


Summer

by merrabeth



Series: Tunes We Fell in Love To [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, au set during or after season 4, flirtatious beginning, mandy and mickey are the same, rich!ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrabeth/pseuds/merrabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy was insistent that she and Mickey make a long but worhty journey of to the beach up north. They're having fun, but who they meet there guarantees the real fun they've been searching for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Summer- Calvin Harris  
> So, the deal is that it's basically a story broken up into related songs. This is the first, also the introduction of the characters and their story together. When they met in the summer  
> Also: the Gallaghers are north siders and rich, relatively and the Milkovichs are still the Milkovichs

“Mandy, we’ve been walking for _hours_ ,” Mickey groaned as the hot sun beat down on his pale skin. The day had been exceptionally cool- Chicago had been having this weird sweater weather front for a while now, but it didn’t make much of a difference if there were no clouds to hide the sun as they walked next to the lake. They walked along the wall as they headed for their destination.

Mandy rolled her eyes, fighting the urge to push her brother into the lake where she knew it was quite deep. “Quit your whining. It’s only been 15 minutes.” She sighed in irritation. The sun was getting to her as well. “Besides, I told you I wasn’t exactly sure where it was,” she added as an afterthought. She twitched when she heard his pathetic groan squeak. Sometimes she thought her brother just wasn’t worth it.

They made it to the beach in 5 minutes, sighing in relief as they heard the music lull from the food stand at the beach’s entrance.

Mandy had purposefully brought them to this part of the beach because she knew there’d be less people. It was a lot further north than where they lived, but the beach closer to their side of the city was always apparent that it was, indeed, south shore. But north shore was so much nicer; for one, there was a proper shack, an area to play all sorts of games, like, beach volley ball. What was at south shore? A small food stand that blared Mexican music nonstop.

They settled into a fairly empty spot. Mandy was already setting up to tan as much as her skin would allow her. Mickey, on the other hand, was grumbling still about the sun being a puny ass bitch for being so damn hot. But at some point even complaining was too much work. He looked over to his sister who chose to ignore him, and shrugged. He laid down next to her, allowing himself to let the cool air take over the heat of the sun.

Not that Mickey would admit it aloud to his bitch of a sister, but it was kind of relaxing. The sound of the waves rolling back and forth, the tide trying to crawl its way up the shore, the sound of people having fun as they played volleyball and little kids laughing as they found various rocks and shells, the smell of the lake water was all so _nice_.

And he most _definitely_ wasn’t going to tell Mandy how much fun he was having. He liked to think he could go with the flow, but he just really didn’t know what real fun felt like. He always tried to find out what it was with Mandy. She was the one he always looked to for most things that didn’t involve criminal activity. At some point during the day, after they came out of the water, Mandy rummaged through her bag and tossed him a can of beer.

“You know, alcohol isn’t allowed here,” a close voice said. Both Mandy and Mickey turned to see a guy with dirty blond waves and blue eyes that stood out against his tanned skin. Despite his tone, he had a bit of a smirk on his lips. “Got any more?” He directed the question to Mandy with a raised eyebrow. Mickey was used to watching guys hit on her, but at least this guy had the decency to try and make conversation. He turned to Mandy to see her reaction. He could see she was playing it cool. If it wasn’t for anything, he could tell when his sister was attracted to someone; he watched her eyes flit over the perfectly tanned guys face, but then she looked past him and nodded.

“Your friend gonna want one too?” Mandy gave a half smile, watching whomever she was referring to. In sheer curiosity, he turned back and saw a freckly, pale boy with green eyes and red hair. Mickey wasn’t sure why, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the alien creature. He had to be some sort of extraterrestrial life to hold Mickey’s interest so deeply.

Tan guy glanced back at the red head and clapped his shoulder. “This is my brother, Ian. I’m Lip.” He looked back, going between Mickey and Mandy. “You guys?”

Either of them should have said ‘fuck off’ by now. But Mickey was the one to answer. “I’m Mickey, she’s Mandy.” He looked back to the creature named Ian. He studied the white beater he wore and how it clung to his muscled torso, from the looks of it. He folded his arms and the muscles bulged; the sight was almost too much, so he forced himself to look at his face. From where he stood, the sun beamed down on him like he was some sort of angel; well, he _did_ look a bit innocent.

The one names Lip smiled; smug bastard, Mickey could already tell. “So, how about those beers then?”

Mickey looked to his sister and they had an unspoken conversation before Lip intruded. “We could do an exchange, if that’s a better offer.”

“What you got?” Mandy’s voice was sultry, and Mickey cringed and at having to be between this disgusting exchange. He looked to Ian to find him finally giving him an obvious glance over. He was ready to say ‘deal’ when Lip finally answered.

“Weed. We brought some with us.”

Interesting bargain that was; it made Mickey question what type of guys they were to give up _weed_ for a couple lousy cans of beer. Mickey shrugged. “Sharing _is_ caring, right, sis?” She smirked and grabbed a couple more cans. She passed them off to Mickey to hand over to the brothers. When he held it out for Ian, he saw the boy study his hands.

“Nice tats,” he paused as he watched his brother round over and take a seat next Mandy. He opted for sitting next to Mickey. “They have any truth to ‘em?”

Mickey laughed, mostly at how he remembered he was a nobody now that he’s crossed over to north side territory. No one knew what Milkovich up here. And his knuckle ink had no meaning but the blatant message sprawled across them. Instead of answering the question, he had one of his own. “Where are you guys from?”

He glanced over at Lip to see that his little sister was engrossed in a conversation with him. He wasn’t even going to pretend that there were a plethora of innuendos being passed between them. He shrugged and turned back, expecting the answer to come from Ian.

“Albany Park,” he answered. “You?”

Mickey almost felt embarrassed for his answer. “Canaryville.”

Ian nodded. “So, those tattoos have more meaning than meets the naked eye?” He eyes Mickey, making sure he wasn’t saying the wrong thing. It was quite adorable- Mickey cringed when he thought the word. It wasn’t because he was afraid to admit he was gay; that ship had _long_ sailed away when he got too fed up. Mickey up and told his dad and a bunch of other family members with preconceived homophobic notions. Only his dad was the one to act on it and end up getting locked up. Turns other the stupidity didn’t spread only to his views on a person’s sexuality. No, Mickey cringed because, gay or not, he shouldn’t have found a guy adorable and still like what he saw.

“And you’re still not scared?” Mickey was a bit confused. Confirmation that the boy was with someone dangerous should have set him off. He didn’t even blink a green eye.

He leaned in a bit as his eyes gazed the lake. His eyes continued to roam as if he watched to see if anyone was watching them. “You’re in my territory now.” His copper eyelashes flitted as he finally looked to the Milkovich boy.

They stared at each other for a bit before it hit Mickey. He was in Ian’s territory, north side territory. No one knew about him or his criminal past or his homophobic abusive father. And staring at Ian was completely fine. It was a thought that made Mickey laugh. And somehow that made Ian smile. He liked Ian’s smile- and he could admit that to himself and to Ian, if he wanted to. But he stopped himself marginally because he was sure Ian was straight.

“Hey,” Lip called out, getting the other boys’ attention. “I was telling Mandy that there’s a beach party tonight, free of charge. You think maybe you’re up for it?”

“Yeah, Mick,” Ian chimed in. “Can south side hang with a north side party?”

Mickey scoffed. “As lame as that sounds-“

“We’d love to,” Mandy interjected. She was good at doing that. “What time?”

“It’s a Sun-Set Party,” Ian explained. “It’s starting around 7. We were gonna head home around 5 and change.”

“What, is it like some fancy thing?”

“Nah, but the beach closes at 11. And I think no one’s allowed in the water at 9 for safety reasons.”

Lip continued off, “So it’s kind, you know, what’s the point. Might as well clean up a bit. Don’t wanna smell like wet dog.”

“Gotta impress your girlfriends?” Mickey asked, trying his hardest not to sound so obvious. His gaze lingered a bit longer on Ian before he transitioned to Lip, right when he smirked.

“Him?” he pointed to his brother. “With a girl? That’s probably the funniest thing I’ve heard.”

“Why?” Mandy checked Ian out so obviously, but the appreciation for what she saw was what made Mickey glare her down. She shrugged unaware of her brother. “He’s hot enough, no doubt.”

“No, no,” Ian said, correcting her. “I’m…I’m gay.” He watched Mickey as he spoke. “I hope that’s not a problem.”

Mickey froze, stuck in the moment and he swore his heart stopped beating for a second, at least. He’d never be so lucky as to find a guy this hot that liked guys as well. No fucking way. But hearing those two words gave Mickey all the say-so his brain needed to start thinking things he’d stopped himself from thinking before. When he was in the closet, Mickey came up with a method, that if they weren’t gay, there’s no use in swooning. He was sure if he’d wrote a book about that type of thinking, he’d be famous. Alas, he kept it to himself and sat back as he watched his form of thinking work. Those two, sweet words opened up his minds to all possibilities. The first part into getting it in with someone was, of course, to have some type of mutual attraction. In this case, they both had an attraction to dick. One step down.

He shook his head, forcing himself out of his own mind for a few seconds to answer the still waiting Ian on his response; because Ian had seemed to care about his response the most.

“Uh, yeah it-it’s no problem. We’re cool.” He looked around, feeling he was out of it for an unordinary long period of time and took in a deep breath. “We’ll probably have to end up heading back soon if we wanna make it back at some point.”

* * *

 

“Are you hoping to get some action tonight?” Mandy whispered while they rode the train back downtown. Mickey watched the scenery of the skyline coming closer and closer.

“And what makes you think that?”

Mandy looked over his outfit. He looked nicest in black, and Mickey had discovered that at some point. He wore his black button up with his sleeves rolled up to the elbows and dark washed jeans that she’d stolen for him a few months back. This was always one of his go-to outfits for when he was going somewhere he needed to look a bit more dressed up; it was also his “I’m Gonna Get Laid” outfit. “Please,” she mumbled, sitting back in her seat and watching out as he did.

They made a better choice this time, getting off at a later stop closer to the beach entrance. When they arrived about 30 minutes in, according to Mandy’s phone, almost everything had completely changed. The sun was setting behind them, furthest from the lake, but it made great affect with lighting. There were torches lit and neon glow sticks and electric lights. It was also safe to say that there weren’t any children, which made Mickey feel more grown, if it made sense. But he shook the feeling when an obvious question they hadn’t thought about before sunk in.

“How are we supposed to find ‘em?” Mickey asked.

“Lip gave me his number. He told me to text him when we got here. Oh don’t give me that look, fuckface.” She reprimanded her brother’s high rise eyebrows expression. He knew his sister worked quickly, but he wondered when it was when the exchanging of numbers actually happened. She shook her head and studied her phone. “He says he’ll meet us here in a few minutes.”

Oh and there were the nerves again; Mickey had had them when he was looking at himself in the mirror, figuring if what he was wearing was the absolute best. But what if his best wasn’t good enough for Ian Gallagher? What if what he had on wasn’t good enough for Ian to want to rip it off?

“Hey, guys!” they heard Ian exclaim, taking his position in front of Lip unlike before, when it was reversed. It was an odd set up, but Mickey tried not to dwell on it too much because Ian looked _hot_. And it was a type of hot that Mickey could only describe with words he wish he didn’t even know at that moment, like, smoldering and delicious and stunning.

He wore a red t-shirt to match almost exactly to his hair and a jean button up that was left open and black jeans to complete his look. It wasn’t as conspicuous as his early mash of a white tank and red basketball shorts, but it still did well to accentuate his muscular and lean physique and it all had Mickey singing to a god of sorts because whoever created him was doing everything right.

“So, you’ve seen a bit,” Lip said, turning back to gesture to the party, “how are we doing on your standards of party so far?”

Mandy and Mickey gave another knowing look and smirked. Mandy looked over to a girl behind their shoulders; she had designs on her stomach that glowed like neon lights. “Get me in some of that paint, and I’ll have an answer.” She grinned at Lip as he took her hand and pulled her away. That left Mickey to stand with Ian, awkwardly avoiding any part of him just in case he may give away everything with just one look.

“You look nice,” Ian complimented. “Not in a gay way,” he quickly added. “I was just…just-“

“It’s fine,” Mickey assured. That adorable quirk was back and he couldn’t help himself from smiling. “You look good, too.” _Too good_ , he wanted to add.

“You wanna get a drink?”

Mickey smiled. “I thought alcohol wasn’t allowed.” He was given no time to regret the flirtatious tone to his words.

“Only during the day when the beach is a _family_ fun place.” He lead the way, making sure to walk close to Mickey to keep talking. “Kids are asleep; adults can come out to play.”

Mickey chuckled at how Ian made grownups sound like the spooky monsters that kids were told lived under their bed and in their closets. “How old are you, anyway?”

“Take a guess.”

Well, Mickey pondered, looking intently at the pale red head, he guessed he was probably around his age. Mickey was only 19, of course. “I’m gonna go with 18?”

Ian winked with a smile. Mickey must have guessed correctly. “Still not legal drinking age, but, uh…who’s gonna notice, right?”

Mickey watched when they got to the bar as Ian slipped the guy what Mickey guessed was probably a $50 and he was handed two beers. He took it happily and they were off walking around.

It was the most incredible thing; from where they walked, Mickey could look to the left and see the downtown buildings shadowing over as the sun set. To his right, he could see a darkening sky, slowly going from orange to dark blue. Looking around at the patrons, he could tell that this place would be illuminated by the lights. This was on another level from the cheap parties he went to. It again made Mickey feel so much like an adult, or, to say the least, a normal young adult.

They continued on their path, talking about this and that with Mickey in the back of his mind wondering if he should just up and blurt it out or just keep hinting at it the way he’s been doing so far. They came across Lip and Mandy, Mandy with her arms and legs glowing in the neon paint, and chatted for a bit. Mandy looked between the two boys, making it obvious to Mickey what she was pointing out. She might as well have said “When are you guys gonna hook up?” but Ian didn’t seem to notice, so he didn’t say anything.

“You guys should get some!” Mandy exclaimed and Lip agreed, but Mickey was at a loss as to what they were talking about.

“Get some, what?”

“Paint, Mick. Get into it a bit.”

Mickey raised his almost empty beer bottle. “I am getting into it.”

Next to him, Ian shrugged. “I’m down for it.” And already started taking off his first shirt before he told Lip and Mandy to show the way. Mickey followed behind and started to imagine the white tank could have been possibly hiding before. It was enough thought to make his mouth go dry. And, luckily for him, he didn’t have to wait long.

Ian pulled at his collar until his shirt was over his head and completely off. If he thought his imagination was something, he was practically swollen from dehydration when he saw the real thing. His skin almost glowed on its own in the setting sky. His torso was well defined and decorated with a tattoo of an eagle on a rifle on his rib. When the lady began to put brush to skin, he almost wanted to beg for to stop because why would anyone paint over a work of art. But he stopped himself for multiple reasons, the first being, why the fuck had he thought that in the first place. North side was already having an effect on him.

When she was done, Ian sported Aztec warrior marks on arms and chest. Mickey would admit he still looked incredibly sexy, without a doubt.

_When I met you in the summer…_

“I love this song!” Ian exclaimed. He shot to Mickey before looking down, slightly embarrassed by his own enthusiasm.

“You wanna dance or something?” Mickey asked, guessing that’s what Ian was going to do. He almost laughed outright when Ian lifted his head with a huge grin on his face. He liked Ian’s smile a lot. “I’m warnin’ you, though. I can’t dance, and I haven’t for a while, like, 13 years a while.”

But it was fine with both of them. Mickey moved around, mostly watching Ian as his body moved almost expertly. He watched and he couldn’t help but them alone somewhere and how his body would move then; how his biceps would work when held on to Mickey or held him up; how his stomach muscles would clench when he pounded into him. It was a good thing he was movie; the last thing he needed was for his blood to move to one place too quickly.

“How about now?” Ian asked, taking Mickey out of his head.

“What?”

“The party, you never answered the question before.”

“I like it. I haven’t had this much fun in so long.” Actually, he couldn’t remember ever having this much fun.

Ian bit his lip. Shit, had he done that before? Mickey swears it’s the first time he’s seen such a subtle action done so sexily. “I guess we’re a lot of fun to be around.” Ian was careful to say ‘we’ rather than ‘I’.

“If I didn’t know it, I’d say you’ve been flirtin’ with me all night, Gallagher.” He couldn’t take the slow build, nor could he take having to say the words ‘I’m gay’ like Ian had a few hours earlier.

Ian shrugged, obviously tired of pretending, as well. “Could you blame me?”

Mickey would have blushed; he’s sure he did. “It’s mighty brave of you, flirtin’ with a south side thug.”

“Unless there’s somethin’ else you’re not tellin’ me,” Ian suggested, now fully staring into Mickey’s eyes. It derailed him for a second. When had he figured it out? That didn’t matter now, obviously, because Ian knew and Mickey knew and he didn’t have to keep dropping hints. Thank, God. That was getting exhausting.

Before Mickey could say anything, Ian was pulling him in, and their lips were together. Mickey’s instinct was always to push away, and he felt his muscles tighten before the fell loose under the burn of Ian’s skin. He could the hardness that was Ian through the fabric of his shirt and had the instinct to feel. His hands trailed up his arms as their tongues entangled, making the kiss deeper. At some point he sighed, loving the feel of a guy- _this_ guy- so close to him.

They eventually pulled away, when the need for oxygen was almost desperate. Ian had a massive smile on his face. There was no doubt he loved that smile.

“You’re right,” Mickey agreed. “You’re a lot of fun to be around.”

The smile turned smug and his eyes dangerous. “Trust me, Mick. I could be a lot more fun…if you let me show you.” And if Mickey thought watching Ian graze his lip was something spectacular, watching him licked them as they were red and swollen had to be a grand spectacle.

Ian pulled him along; Mickey met his sisters and they had another silent conversation in agreement that they’d found what real fun is.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be lovely ^_^


End file.
